


Tokyo Ghoul

by sherlocked_little_hobbit



Series: The epic love story of Arlan [3]
Category: Real Life O_o
Genre: Feels, M/M, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_little_hobbit/pseuds/sherlocked_little_hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Arthur decide to marathon Tokyo Ghoul. Not quite the decision with the most emotionally stable outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Ghoul

Tokyo Ghoul (arlan fanfic)

One day, Arthur and Dylan were walking home together. Dylan was going round Arthur's house because they were going to watch anime together.  
"Oh my god Dylan have you seen Happiness? Jesus Christ that was weird," Arthur suddenly remembered.  
"Yeah but it's definitely not as bad as Boku no Pico," Dylan literally shuddered at the memory.  
"What's Boku mo Pichu, or whatever it's called?" Artie asked.  
"Just don't even...no. No," was Dyl's response.  
"Uhh...okay. Sure," said Artie. By this time, they were at Artie's house.  
"Yay lets go watch anime!" Artie yelled.

Dylan signed into his Netflix account and they started watching Tokyo Ghoul. They marathoned it and finished the first season that night.  
"Dylan..." Artie began.  
"Hm?"  
"I'm sorry, but we are never going on a date. Ever." Dylan looked deeply hurt at first before he understood the reference.  
"Yeah...Kaneki..." Arthur threw himself into Dylan's arms and cried. Dylan hugged back, comforting the emotionally distraught boy.  
"It's okay Artie. It...all gets better...in season 2..." Dylan said, his voice almost breaking.  
"Does it really though? Dylan, I know you well enough to know that you're lying."  
"O-okay, it gets worse. People die, it hurts, it's not okay," Dylan admitted.  
"But all Kaneki did was go on a date! That's not fair!" Arthur was having a proper emotional breakdown now.  
"Well, that's why we can't go on a date," Dylan said. "But I still love you."  
"I know, Dylan. I love you too," Artie said through his tears, burying his head further into Dylan's chest. Dylan stroked Artie's hair, trying to comfort him by telling him that it wasn't all bad in season 2. Arthur believed him, but couldn't stop crying.

He wondered when he would recover from this anime and realised that it would be never. Artie admired Dylan's mental strength; he was able to watch this show without breaking down into tears. By now, Arthur was tired from the crying and watching (as it was almost 3am) and was starting to feel sleepy.  
"Dylan, you're amazing," he muttered, before deciding that being unconscious would hurt less than the feelings he was experiencing. Dylan still continued to embrace him as he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
